


Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that. (MariChat)

by clslovegood47



Series: Miraculous Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Angst, But no one dies, F/M, Fluff, Kwami Swap, Marichat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Season 3 Spoilers, Someone gets hurt pretty badly, Tumblr Prompt, nothing too graphic, partial reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47/pseuds/clslovegood47
Summary: I asked my followers on Tumblr to pick a prompt and a side of the love-square. This work was originally posted on Tumblr.Chat Noir comes to the aid of a severely injured Marinette.  After learning new details about his classmate, it's up to him to save the day.Warning:  No one dies, but one of the characters gets hurt pretty badly.  The violence described in this is not super graphic.Don't worry...it's angst with a happy ending.





	Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that. (MariChat)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! This was originally part of an ask game on Tumblr. (Over there my username is gryffindorcls.)

**Prompt: Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that. **

**Ship: Marichat**

Adrien was hoping that this would be an average, run-of-the-mill Akuma attack, but when the explosions started, he knew it was going to be a difficult battle. Sneaking out of his classroom amidst the chaos had been the easy part. However, finding a place to transform when half the school had been reduced to rubble was a challenge.

When he finally transformed into Chat Noir, he began his search for Hawkmoth’s latest victim. Another explosion shook the building, and Chat ran towards the source; however, he came to a screeching halt when he heard screams coming from one of the classrooms. Chat turned his head in time to see Marinette helping several students who had gotten trapped underneath a partially collapsed ceiling.

This wasn’t the first time he’d seen his classmate helping people in dangerous situations, but the thought of something happening to Marinette terrified him. Chat cherished her as a friend, and his need to protect her was almost on par with his desire to defend Ladybug during Akuma battles. Unlike Ladybug, Chat knew that Marinette did not have a magical super-suit to minimize injuries in perilous situations, so getting her to safety was paramount.

“You need to get out of here,” he yelled, “Go somewhere safe!”

After pulling the last student free, she looked up. “I can’t. I have to find him first.”

“Don’t worry about anyone else. It’s not safe here. Ladybug and I will take care of everything.”

“But he wasn’t with the class when we evacuated the building. You don’t understand! I  _ have  _ to find him. If anything happened to him...I...I...”

“Who are you looking for?”

Instead of answering his question, Chat heard Marinette scream as another explosion caused the rest of the ceiling in the classroom to come crashing down. He shielded his eyes from the dust and debris that flew into the hallway. Panic settled in his gut when he saw the entrance to the room obstructed by looming piles of shattered glass, chunks of concrete, pieces of ceiling tiles, and broken light fixtures. 

He desperately clawed at the debris to make an opening. “MARINETTE! Please tell me you’re okay! Answer me  _ please _ !”

Chat’s ears were met with silence. 

Frantic thoughts raced through his head as he tried to find a solution to the problem at hand. “ _ I have to get her out. Please be okay, Marinette...please...I can’t lose you, too _ .  _ This would be so much easier if Ladybug was here. _ ”

One minute passed.

Two minutes passed.

Ladybug was nowhere to be seen.

He had to do something. Chat knew that it was important to save his Cataclysm for when it was needed most, but he wouldn’t be able to function during the fight if he knew that Marinette was alone and hurt. Taking a deep breath, Chat called for his power and ran his hand across the rubble.

When the pile had been reduced to dust, he charged into the classroom. His eyes quickly landed on the lifeless form of his classmate on the floor. 

Chat rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms. “Marinette...Princess...wake-up. I need to know you’re okay before I leave.”

“She’s not going to wake-up, Chat Noir,” a sad voice said in his ear.

As he turned his head, his gaze was met by the striking blue eyes of a small, red Kwami. “Tikki! What are you doing here? Ladybug needs you. I need Ladybug. Marinette is hurt, and Ladybug is the only one who can fix it.”

A loud beep came from his ring, causing Tikki to sigh. “You used your Cataclysm. You only have a few minutes until you transform back.”

He ignored her statement. “What did you mean when you said she wouldn’t wake up? And where is Ladybug? If she’s not going to wake-up, I can at least get her somewhere safe until Ladybug fixes this. The Cure will fix her…right? It has to. She’s my friend. I can’t lose her.”

Tikki landed on his shoulder and placed a paw on his cheek. “Chat...I know you’re upset right now, but I need you to think for a moment. Why would I be with Marinette right now?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do. Think.”

Another beep came from his ring. 

“How do you know she won’t wake up?” he asked a second time.

Tikki floated down to Marinette and lifted up her blood-matted bangs to reveal a deep gash. “The force from the blast that caved in the ceiling threw her away from the falling debris, but she got knocked out in the process. I can feel her life-force. It’s there, but it’s weak. So, yes, the Miraculous Cure will heal her, but Ladybug isn’t coming...because she hit her head and won’t wake up.”

A third beep rang through the room.

“Ladybug is hurt, too? Where is she?”

“Chat...think.”

He took a moment to soak in Tikki’s words, and a revelation came with the sounding of the fourth beep.

A cry escaped his throat as he tightened his grip on Marinette’s limp body. “My lady...no...I can’t lose you. Tikki! I can’t lose them...I love both of them. Why do people keep leaving me?”

A bright green light flooded the room as the fifth and final beep resonated throughout the space. Plagg eyes grew wide as he took in the scene before him.

“This is bad,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Plagg...Marinette is Ladybug, and I don’t know what to do. How are we going to fix her?” Adrien sobbed.

“Kid, it’s going to be okay. This isn’t the first time we’ve encountered something like this. I know it’s scary, but we’ll get through this. I need you to do your best to calm down and focus. Take a few deep breaths.”

Adrien followed his Kwami’s instructions and did his best to clear his head. “I still don’t know what to do.”

“Take off your ring.”

“What?”

“Take off your ring and put it on Marinette. Then, take her earrings and put them on. This isn’t the first time you’ve done this.”

“Yeah...that makes sense. Okay...I can do that. If I defeat the Akuma and call for the Cure, she’ll be okay, right?”

“She might be a little worn out when she wakes up, but she’ll be okay. The explosion was caused by the Akuma, and all damage caused by magic gets reversed by the Cure,” Tikki explained.

Adrien gently laid Marinette on the ground before switching their Miraculouses. He then called for his new transformation.

“Plagg,” he fiddled with the yo-yo now attached to his hip, “I can’t just leave her here.”

The black Kwami nodded. “I understand. Take her home, and I promise I’ll stay with her. I will be there to explain everything when she wakes up.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you, kid.”

He scooped up Marinette in his arms and held her against his chest. Mister Bug made sure her head was secure as he vaulted out of the demolished school building and onto the balcony above Marinette’s bedroom. Plagg helped him open the lock on the windowed hatch, and he gingerly placed the unconscious girl onto her bed.

Mister Bug did his best to push the fear of losing Marinette out of his mind to focus on the task at hand. “ _ It’s up to you now. She’s counting on you. They’re all counting on you. You can do this. _ ”

The Akuma had moved away from the school and was wreaking havoc at the Trocadero Gardens. The victim had been transformed into a mad scientist with various pieces of lab equipment attached to different parts of his body. 

Mister Bug called for his Lucky Charm and was given a fire extinguisher that he used to put out what looked like a pilot light on the top of the victim’s head. This gave Mister Bug just enough time to grab the Akumatized object and smash it.

He cleansed the Akuma and called for the Cure. As the pink ladybugs swirled around the city, Mister Bug breathed a sigh of relief. His lady was going to be okay.

As much as he wanted to rush back to Marinette, he stayed to make sure that the Akuma victim was emotionally stable. He learned that the victim was a student at his school who had failed a test in Ms. Mendeleiev’s class. He had begged for a retest but was instead told to study harder before the next exam. After becoming upset, Hawkmoth had given him the power to use the elements on the periodic table to exact his revenge on Ms. Mendeleiev.

Once he felt sure that the former victim was not going to be re-Akumatized, Mister Bug used his yo-yo to swing towards the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery. Several warning beeps sounded before he made it back to Marinette’s house. As he landed on her balcony, his transformation melted away. To his surprise, Tikki stopped him from entering Marinette’s bedroom.

“Wait...I understand you want to see her, but maybe you should transform back into Chat Noir first,” the red Kwami suggested.

“Why?” Adrien asked, feeling a restless buzz course through him, “I already know her identity. It’s only fair that she learns mine, as well.”

She shook her head. “Trust me. Finding out that you’re Chat Noir is going to be a lot for her to process. It’ll be best for you to take it slow.”

Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. “I really need to see her. I can’t get the image of her…like  _ that _ ...out of my mind. Please just let me see her. It’ll be okay if she knows who I am. We’re friends...please, Tikki. I love her.”

“I know. Please trust me on this one. Two minutes...that’s all I’m asking.”

“I don’t know if I can wait any longer than that.”

Tikki phased through the hatch. Moments later, a familiar hand pushed open the window and tossed his silver ring onto the terrace.

“I fed him! Don’t worry!” Marinette called out.

Hearing her voice made Adrien’s knees feel weak. Knowing that she was okay flooded his body with relief. He hastily put on the ring, called for his transformation, and rushed over to the hatch. When Chat Noir peered into the room, he was met by a smiling, very much alive Marinette. 

He hopped onto her bed and reached a clawed hand out to touch her face. She leaned into his touch and giggled. Chat was immediately reduced to tears. 

He threw his arms around Marinette and whispered into her ear. “Don’t ever leave me like that again. I can’t lose you. You almost died, and I…I can’t...”

She pulled him closer and had him rest his head against her chest. “Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that. Thanks to you, I’m okay.”

He released a tearful chuckle. “Honestly, I never pictured the return of Mister. Bug going quite like this.” 

“You did well,  _ Chaton _ . I couldn’t have done it better myself.”

“That’s high praise.”

“You deserve it. Ladybug would be nothing without her Chat Noir.”

“I’m nothing without you. I don’t ever want to let you go.”

“We can stay like this for a little while. School is definitely canceled for the rest of the day, but I really need to check that someone is okay in a few minutes.”

He broke away from their embrace and looked her in the eyes. “Was it the person you were looking for before the ceiling collapsed? May I ask who it was?”

Her cheeks turned red. “Oh...ummm...it’s uhh...Adrien Agreste. Now that you know who I am, I might as well tell you that he’s the boy that I like. I know that the Cure makes everything okay again, but he wasn’t with the class when everyone evacuated the school. I...I need to know he’s okay.”

Chat laughed. “Him? Oh my gosh, Bugaboo. He’s fine. Trust me. If you let me tell you who I am, I can prove it.”

She smiled at him. “No, I trust you. If you say he’s okay, then he’s okay. Anyway, it’s not like I’d be able to talk to him if I found him. I always manage to freak out or jumble up my words around him.”

Tikki’s reluctance to have him reveal his identity suddenly made sense. “And you really like him?”

“Yes, and I know what you’re thinking. It’s not because he’s rich or a model. I like him because he’s kind and selfless. The fact that he’s cute is just an added bonus.”

“Please let me tell you who I am,” he begged.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’ll make a deal with you, kitty. I’m really tired right now, and I don’t think I can handle any more surprises at the moment. I give you full permission to tell me who you are tomorrow, and you may do it any way you’d like. For today, I’d like you to just be my  _ Chaton _ .”

“I think I can live with that,” Chat said as he pulled her into another embrace. 

They stayed in each other’s arms until Marinette couldn’t ignore the sudden and incessant ringing of her cell phone any longer. “I’m sorry, kitty. That’s Alya. She knows I was in the building when the roof caved in. She’s probably freaking out.”

“That’s okay, Princess. Besides, I have a reveal to plan.” He winked shot her his signature grin.

“I’m looking forward to it. Until tomorrow, Chat Noir.”

“Until tomorrow, my lady.”

He gently kissed her knuckles before leaping out the window and vaulting across the rooftops. When he jumped through his window and detransformed in his bedroom, he sat down on his couch and thought about how surprised Marinette was going to be when he gave her a bouquet of roses at school tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
